Oboro
| english = }} Oboro is a Genin from Amegakure in the Naruto series. Part I Chunin Exam Early in the second test of the Chunin Exam, Oboro poses as Naruto to surprise Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke sees through the transformation quickly as Oboro failed to copy Naruto exactly(He failed to copy the cut that Anko Mitarashi did in Naruto´s cheek and copied Naruto as left-sided, instead of right-sided). Revealed, Sasuke and Oboro fight. Using his Sharingan Sasuke manages to get the upper hand and injure Oboro. Bleeding, Oboro retreats to attack again later. Later in the second test, Oboro and his teammates use an illusion technique to cause Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto to walk around in circles and waste their time. When the group discovers the deception, the Rain Genin begin to attack the group with bunshin clones. From a hidden view point above, the Rain Genin are able to control the clones and launch kunai at the group below. Naruto decides that if all the clones are attacked at one time, the location of the Rain Genin will be revealed. Naruto then uses his Kage Bunshin and proceeds to fight the clones all through the night. By the next morning Naruto and the group are exhausted so the Rain Genin decide to reveal themselves and strike. Naruto held one more trick up his sleeve, the version of Sakura, Sasuke and Kabuto that were along with him here Kage Bunshin clones of his using the Transformation Technique. Standing behind the Rain Genin, the real Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto then reveal themselves. Not expecting that revelation, the Rain Genin are momentarily unsure what to do. Sasuke tells Naruto that he can rest now, but Naruto does not want to show weakness in front of Sasuke. Striking quickly, Naruto punches all three of the Rain Genin. Taking one last stand, Oboro uses a Mist Clone Technique to create multiple clones of his Genin team. Naruto states that one must be the real version so he begins to attack the clones. Passing through them Naruto is unable to find any real physical bodies. Sasuke uses his Sharingan to see that none of the clones in front of them are real. Seeing Kabuto and Naruto off guard, the real Rain Genin rise from the ground and attack Kabuto. Kabuto is injured and they are surprised when they see Kabuto show a great deal of power behind his anger at being hurt. Using the opening Naruto then kicks all three of the Rain Genin and knocks them unconscious. Having their scroll taken by Naruto's team, Oboro and his teammates do not pass the second test of the Chunin Exam. After the Chunin exam the Rain team resumed Genin work. With the Rain Village Jonin Aoi Rokusho, they accepted a mission to aide the Wagarashi family in winning the Todoroki shrine race held in the Tea Country. During this period, the whole team furthered their skills and learned the Mizu Bunshin ability. Oboro himself improved his Genjutsu. While Oboro went to stall Idate, Kagari and Mubi prepped a ship for naval combat. After sinking Idate's ship, the Rain Genin went to battle Team 7 underwater, where they held the advantage. However, Naruto used his Rasengan training to hand them another humiliating defeat as the Rasengan created a whirlpool that sucked Oboro's team into a trench. Judging by them having their masks on, Oboro and his teammates were presumed to have evaded death. Video Games Oboro made an appearance in Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2. He was in oboro mode where you fight his clones and every once in a while he says his catchphrase, "Lucky." Oboro mode was also a level in the story mode. Category:Characters